Revenge is sweet
by yinyinhoney
Summary: usagi's mother does not like Usagi to go out with Mamoru. She plans a date that will soon destroy her daughter's life. But Usagi is now back, and she wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1 sailormoon

This is a reminder. The characters are the same, but the plots are different. 

**_yinyinhoney_**

**__**___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

Usagi has been dating Mamoru for a year. Both of them loves each other so much, they couldn't bear if they don't see each other for a day. They spend practically s few hours talking on the phone much to Usagi's mother annoyance. She knows that Mamoru loves her so much, but he's too dirt poor, he definitely cannot afford to lavish her daughter _and her _with big houses and nice cars. She turns and scowls angrily as Usagi kisses Mamoru on the lips, and then promise him that she will call him later. 

When Usagi went into the house, the smile on her lips faded away when she saw her mother waiting for her. She tries to walked away from her mother but was unsuccessful when her name rang loud and clear in the hall. 

"Where did you go with that _Mamoru_?," she sneered at his name. 

"Out for lunch," Usagi said quietly. She knew her mother didn't approve on her going out with Mamoru. "I'm going up to study" 

"I'm not done with you young lady!," her mother said, raising her voice. Usagi groan inwardly and turns to faced her mother. 

"Sieya called a while ago," she said, smiling for the first time since Usagi had come in. "He's a charmer, that one" 

"He's a slime" 

Mrs. Tsukino was taken aback by Usagi's vehemence. "That's an ugly thing to say" 

"He is ugly" 

"Ugly? Why, half the girls in high school would give their right arms to have him calling them" 

"They can have them. I'm not interested" 

"I'm sure it's not too late for you to return his call" 

Usagi shook her head, "I've got better things to do, like studying for my test tomorrow" 

"Usagi," Mrs. Tsukino called peremptorily when Usagi headed for her bedroom. "It's rude not to return a telephone call. especially from someone like Sieya" 

"I don't want to talk to him, mom" 

"You spend hours on the phone with that Mamoru" 

Usagi rolled her lips inward and held them for several seconds before saying, "I've got to study. Good night" 

Mrs. Tsukino didn't want to be discard the conversation yet. "You spend too much time studying. It's so unnatural" 

"I have to keep up my grade point if I want to get a scholarship" 

"A scholarship," her mother hissed. "That's all you ever think about" 

"Because that's the only way I can afford to go to college" 

"Which in my opinion is a big waste of time for a pretty girl like you" 

Usagi sigh. "Mom, I don't want to have this argument again. I'm going to college whether you approve or not" 

"It's not a matter of approval. I just don't think it's necessary" 

"It is if I want a career" 

Mrs. Tsukino crossed the room, pinched Usagi's chin between her fingers, and angled her head back, "What chance will you have of marrying somebody decent if you get pregnant by that Mamoru? 

"He isn't going to get me pregnant. And he's the most decent person I know. It's Mamoru I'm going to marry, mom, I love him and he loves me too." 

Mrs. Tsukino snorted. "You're too young to know what love is" 

Usagi's eyes went darker. a sign of rising ire. "You wouldn't say that if I were claiming to be in love with Sieya. You'd be arguing me to trap him any way I could... even if it meant having sex with him" 

"At least you would be somebody in this town if you married him" 

"I _am _somebody!" 

Mrs. Tsukino clenched her fists at her sides. "You're just like your father-head in the clouds, idealistic" 

"There's nothing wrong with having goals" 

"Goals?" Mrs. Tsukino scoffed. "A funny word to bring into a conversation about your father. He never met a single goal in his life. For all the years we were married, he never did one worthwhile thing" 

"He loved me," Usagi retorted. "Or don't you consider that worthwhile?" 

Mrs. Tsukino turned and walked towards the kitchen. Before leaving she said, "When I was your age, I married the hero of the town. Right now, that's your Mamoru. He's good looking, a star athlete, class president, everything a girl would want" 

Mrs. Tsukino sneered. "Take it from me, heroes are temporary, Usagi. The fade like cheap curtains. The only thing that really counts is money. I want better than that for you" 

"No, mother," Usagi argued softly. "You want better than that for _you_" 

Mrs. Tsukino slammed the kitchen door behind her. 

*** 


	2. Chapter 2 sailormoon

**Chapter 2**

Usagi stood behind the counter of the general store she is currently working. Because she doesn't like to go home and hear her mother nag, she decided to work part time in the store. The money's good. And she gets to study without her mother complaining in her ear. She was still staring at her book when she heard the door tingle, signaling a customer just came in. She immediately stood and smiled. 

"What can get you?," she said, her smile slowly fading when she saw Sieya with his two friends, Yaten and Taiki standing in front of the counter. Sieya smiled.

"You," Sieya drawled. He stood closer to her. "Shouldn't you be going out with a guy like me? Ditch that Mamoru, and go out with me. I promise you'll enjoy my company"

"Go to hell". She turned to walk away but was pulled back by Sieya. He _tsked_ her. "Usagi, I'm shock with your rudeness. By the way, I'm here to remind you about our date tonight"

She stared coldly at him. "I wouldn't go out with a scum like you"

"Surprisingly, your mom doesn't think so. As a matter of fact, she called me last night and she told me _you _would like to go out with me tonight"

Usagi gave a cry of outrage. "She called you. You go out with her"

"I think I would prefer your company better"

She shook her arm free, flinging him off. "That call has nothing to do with me. I'd rather eat rocks everyday then go out with you"

"What the hell is going on here!!," a voice thundered out. Both of them turn towards Mr. Jones, the owner of the general store. "Sieya, I want you out of here, now! Don't let me catch you hanging around here no more"

Sieya shrugged but before he left, he turns and blew a kiss towards her. "See you tonight. I'll pick you up at 9"

***

Mrs. Tsukino heard the front door slammed shut. "You're home, I've-"

"-plan a date for me and Sieya for tonight! What the hell are you thinking?," Usagi shouted.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that!," Mrs. Tsukino barked. She twisted back to her cooking. "I did for your own good"

"My own good! My own-," Usagi sputtered. "I'm not going out with Sieya! You planned this, you'll go out with him! Leave me out of this!". She turns and was going to return to her room.

"Usagi! I'm ordering you to go out with him! My job will be at stacked here! If you cancel your date with him, I'll get fired, or have you forgotten, I working in his company! If I get fired, we won't have food on the table. For heaven sake, what's wrong with going out with Sieya. Nothing's going to happen"

***

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"Err, I thought I would just have dinner, study a little and then go to sleep," Usagi lied into the phone. She didn't want to tell him about the date with Sieya. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'll just be bored stiff because I'm not with you, but I think I'll think of you constantly," Mamoru teased. "Will you think of me too?"

"Oh yes, you know what? I think I got to go now," she said desperately because she's scared that she will accidentally spill out about the date. "I love you, Mamoru, "she added.

"I love you too," he said huskily and then hung up. She said on the bed for god knows how long. She didn't even hear the door bell rang. A knocked came on her door. Mrs. Tsukino's head popped in. 

"Sieya's here"

Usagi took a deep breath and then made a move to go down. Mrs. Tsukino stopped her. 

"You don't intend to go out like that do you?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "I'll wear what I like". And then she went down. Sieya had on gray linen slacks and a black oxford shirt. He was standing in the living room with flowers in his hands. When he saw her, he smile and offered her the flowers. She snatched them out from him and threw it on the couch. 

"Let's get it done quickly," she said briskly and quickly walk towards his car. She saw him smile smugly and throughout the journey, ignored him completely. 

***

"That show was fantastic right?"

"It was downright boring," she said rudely. The show was interesting, but throughout the show, Sieya kept trying to loop his arm behind her chair. She kept trying to brush him off every time he did it. In the end, she didn't get to see the show at all. When they reach outside her house, he lean on the doorway. 

"Well, aren't you gonna invite me in?," he asks. But when she got in, he quickly step in and winked at her. "Thanks"

She scowled. "Get out from my house"

He _tsked_ her. "How rude you are. Shouldn't you reward me by kissing me for taking you out?"

"I never want to see you again. Get out". She turns to open the front door, but was grabbed from behind. "Let go of me!," she demanded, struggling to free herself. She took a deep breath to start screaming but her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Before I leave, I will have to fuck you first"

***


	3. Chapter 3 sailormoon

**Chapter 3**

Usagi woke up the next morning feeling very sore. _What is going on.._, she thought. When she got up, she realize that she's on the couch and her clothes are scattered all over the floor, ripped badly. Suddenly all the events of last night came back to her and she tried to hold back a sob. _Sieya rapped her! _She remembered last night when he was kissing her all over her body, his phone rang, and he slapped her once. She was flung to one side, facing away from him but she could her the conversation he had on the phone. 

_Sieya was laughing._ "Hey man, guess what I'm doing! I'm raping miss perfect tonight". She knew it was either Yaten or Taiki he was talking to. After a few seconds, he hung up and turned back to her. She was too weak to fight him, and after a few hours, he left her there, obviously satisfied. 

Usagi quickly got up, and ran to her mother's room. Her legs were still sore but her anger was stronger. She threw open the door and saw her mother reading a book at the balcony. Mrs. Tsukino turns around and smiles at her. "Where's Sieya. I bet you have a lovely time last night, with all the noise I heard"

Usagi couldn't believe her ears. Her mother obviously thought _she _was willing to have sex with Sieya! "No mom, Sieya was _raping_ me last night, that's why there was so much noise in the hall. I'm surprise you're aren't even concern for me"

Mrs. Tsukino eyes went larger. "He.. raped you?". Usagi nodded angrily. 

"I'm reporting him to the police," she said angrily when her mother didn't even move from her spot. 

"Wait, Usagi!"

Surprised and impatient, she turned around and saw the panic in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think you should do that," she said quietly.

"What!!," Usagi shouted. "Are you nuts! Sieya just raped me last night and you don't want me to report this?"

"Keep your voice down, dammit! Do you want the neighbors to know this embarrassing incident," Mrs. Tsukino snapped. "All I'm saying is, bringing this out into the open will mean trouble for everybody. Sieya's father will fire me for sure. He can't let me continue working for him if our children are on opposite sides of a courtroom battle. If I lose my job, what will we do?"

Usagi paused to take a deep breath. 

"A rape victim always get blamed for it. It might not be right, but that's the way it is. People will say that you are pretty and that you know it. They will say you flaunted yourself at Sieya until they lost control"

Mrs. Tsukino sighed. "After this, you might as well kiss goodbye and hopes of marrying somebody important. I wish you thought of that before you report to the police"

Usagi stood, went into her room and washed her face in the sink and changed into fresh clothes. When she's done, she turned around to confront her mother. "I've changed my mind, mother. I'm not going to press charges"

Mrs. Tsukino's lips fell open, then she came as close as she ever did to smiling. "Oh, Usagi, I-"

"Wait mother, before you say anything, I want to make sure you know why I'm not going to. I didn't change my mind because of any advice I received from you. And I don't care if his father fires you this afternoon. In fact, if you haven't got the guts to stand up to him and quit, I would just as soon he fire you. I loathe the idea of being dependent on him for anything"

"The only reason I don't want a trial is Mamoru. Our relationship would be opened to public scrutiny. Strangers would discuss it over clotheslines. I don't want him to know anything about this incident. I love him too much to expose him to anything this ugly. Can you imagine how he would feel knowing that Sieya, his worst enemy, had taken my virginity away from him?". Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Finally, I realized that a trial would only postpone the inevitable"

Mrs. Tsukino asked, "What do you mean?"

"_I _will be the one who will make him pay for this. Somehow, someday, I'll get my restitution". Instantly, her tears dried. "Why put Mamoru through this misery? He'll be hurt enough when I break up with him. And in order to protect him, I'll have to break up with him," she added dully as she slumped against the couch. 

Mrs. Tsukino rose from her chair and neatly laid her untouched book on the desk. "Well, whatever the reasons, I'm glad to hear that you plan to get on with your life. The best thing you could do is forget this ever happened".

Usagi's head snapped up. Violent energy smoldered in the depths of her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was calm and chillingly controlled. ":I'll never forget it"

***


	4. Chapter 4 sailormoon

**Chapter 4**

**_After a few weeks_**

Usagi didn't feel so good. She felt like throwing up everything she ate. _What's wrong with her? _After coming out from the toilet for the fifth time, her mother notice _finally. _At first her mother asks her casually.

"What's wrong? Period?"

Usagi went red. She shook her head. And she ran into the toilet again. After she came out again, her mother was wearing a queer face.

"Have you been vomiting?"

Usagi nodded.

"Don't feel like eating?"

Usagi nodded.

"Period?"

Usagi stiffen. "I know where this conversation is going to lead to. And I'm not pregnant!". She was ready to storm off but was stopped by her mother. Her mother was wearing an excited face.

"If you're pregnant, that's the most delightful news I've heard!". She clapped her hand and was making plans in her head already.

Usagi frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Wedding plans my sweet. Yours and Sieya!," she added gleefully. "Now there's no more excuse on why you wouldn't marry him! This is great!"

Usagi's face went redder. I'm not going to marry Sieya! Ever! After what he's done to me, do you think I'll still marry me? If I'm pregnant, I'll get an abortion if that's what going to stop this idiotic plan!," Usagi shouted. She ran into her room and pulled out a book to study. She read till the words went blurry. _This is bad. Real bad. I can't be pregnant! I can't be!_

***

Usagi went into the classroom and stiffen went a hand touch her shoulder. She looked back and smile with a relief when she saw Mamoru. But Mamoru was wearing a hurt face.

"Usagi, why are you avoiding me? Have I done something to you that hurt your feelings? If yes, then I apologize-," he stopped when she held out a finger at his lips. 

"I'm not feeling so well, that's all. It's not because of you," she explain as they went to see at their usual row. She patted his hand. After they sat, she saw Sieya came in with his friends laughing. Sieya caught her looking at him, he grinned and lowered his lids. He sat and continue staring at her. She turned away to face the teacher. 

After half an hour, she looked around and caught Sieya still looking at her. She stared at him with narrowed eyes. He returned it by slowly licking his lips. Disgusted, she turned to look at Mamoru, and to her shock he was looking at Sieya with angry eyes. _Oh, my god! He must have saw what Sieya did just now!_, she panic.

After class, she picked up her books and told Mamoru she will see him after she go to the toilet. When she cam out from the toilet, to her panic, she say Sieya leaning against the doorway looking as if her belong there. He smiled at her.

"Hello darlin'," he drawled. She ignored him and continued walking away from him. He grab her arm and pull her back to him. "This is no way to treat a guy after how we made out last week," he said loudly. 

She swung at him, slapping him on the face. "You sick bastar-"

"Usagi!"

To her horror, Mamoru was standing with a shock face behind her. "Mamoru, you've got it all wrong!"

Sieya stood up, and to make matters worst, he loop his arm around Usagi and pulled her closer. "Yup, if that's what you're thinkin', we got laid at her house. Jeez, even her mom knows, right Usagi?"

She pulled away from him and hissed," You're a bastard!". She turn towards and saw the fear, confusion and anguish on Mamoru's face. "Mamoru, it's not like how you think it is"

"You.. slept with Sieya?," he asks. His hands was clench so tight, he could break any steel. "Did you?"

"No! He's lying!"

"So she says," Sieya replied smoothly. "But you'd just as well learn how females lie, people". He acknowledge everybody who stood there to watch. A few laugh. Usagi's face flamed. She took hold of Mamoru's hand. 

"Let's go to somewhere quiet so that I can explain what really happen". To her distress, he shook of his hand and shook his head at her. 

"No. No. I can't believe you would do something like that! I thought you love me? Now I know you're just playing a fool around me!," he snapped and he walked away from her. She was about to chase him but was stopped by Jade who has a major crush on Mamoru. 

"Haven't you done enough already, you whore," Jade hissed. "Leave him alone!". And she chase after him. Leaving Usagi staring at his back sadly.

***

"Mom, I've got the scholarship," she said glumly. Her mother looked at her with a glad face. 

"By your expression, does that mean you're not interested in your scholarship anymore?"

Usagi stared at her mother sometimes thinking why she has to have a mom like her. "No, I haven't. I'm moving to New York"

"What!!," her mother shriek. "I can't move to New York! How can I job there when I plan on staying here permanently?"

She rolled her eyes. "Mom, you're not going with me. You're staying here"

Her mother shook her head. "When are you going to come to your senses and marry Sieya instead. You won't have to worry about money. Sieya's filthy rich! You're an idiot not to take this opportunity!"

Usagi didn't bother to listen to her mother. She's going to New York and earn her degree, get a good job and ruin Sieya and his whole family till they wish their better of dead. 

***


	5. Chapter 5 sailormoon

**Chapter 5**

"Mr. Black, I've got good news, we've got the contract!," Usagi said happily to her boss. Damon Black smiled.

"You're a damn fine management personnel," he praised her and saw her face light up like a star. She has changed differently from the day she fist applied for a job here. From a shy girl, to a professional woman. If he doesn't control his feelings, he'll probably fall in love with her. He shook his head, what is he thinking? Having an affair with someone with her skill in my company is suicide!

"So, what do you plan to do now, since I've gotten you those contracts," she asks as she casually pour herself coffee.

"This is a new idea I though about, I think we should built a company in Mandela* to promote our product, after a few research, I found out that small town has many farm which produce the finest quality of wine. I want you to take this project, go to Mandela and introduce this project to the people living there. Oh, and buy some land which you think is suitable too". After his speech, he turn and to his surprise saw her clenching her cup very tightly. 

When she heard him say Mandela, she stiffen and black memories came flowing back to her. _Mandela. _Her small home town which she hadn't return since she move to New York. She didn't bother calling her mother throughout these years. When she reach New York, she taste freedom for the first time, and _she like it. _But she started clenching tightly to her cup when Mr. Black suggested casually to return to her hometown to suggest a project she didn't know about until now. 

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Black, I don't think I can do it"

He frowned. "Is something wrong? I'm assigning you this project because you're the best in this business you know"

She felt a great satisfaction when she heard the praise. She thought about the revenge she has been planning throughout this years. _Is it time yet?_. She look at Mr. Black hopeful and concern face. She smiled.

"When do I start?"

***

_I can't believe I'm back in Mandela again after all these years._ She stretch her arms after 3 hours sitting on the plane. _It's sucks to be home again._

***

First, she went back to her house. When she reach there, to her shock all she saw was a few piles of rock there. _Where's the lovely blue house that used to be here? Weird. _She went to her neighbor and casually call ask them what happen to the house.

"Oh, it was knocked down a few years ago," she said normally. Usagi was in shock. _How can her mother do this? _She then ask her where did her mother move.

"Oh you mean Ms. Cage. Oh, she staying at the big bungalow at the top of the hill. Usagi went so cold, she can freeze the sun. 

Ms. _Cage_? Sieya _Cage_? This must really be a very good coincidence. Her mom couldn't be so desperate for money that she will marry Sieya's father who is the most stingy bastard ever! It can't be! She ran all the way towards the bungalow. On the way, she stop in the town and rented a room. When she unpack her things, she went out to find her mother. But on the way there, to her delight she recognize somebody, and to her surprise, it was Mamoru. She quickly went towards him and lightly tap him on the shoulder. He turn quickly and his face was so comical she laugh out loud.

"Mamoru, how are you? This is Usagi if you don't know," she said. 

"Usa..Usagi, "he stammered. "How are you? It's been so long since we met! How have you been?," he said when he got his breath back.

She shrugged. "Here and there. But I've stick to a company that produces quality wine. What about you? Married already?," she throw in casually. He kept quiet.

"As a matter of fact, I am. My wife's behind you buying flowers," he said quietly and pointed out behind her. She stiffen with shock, And she look behind her and saw Jade happily picking out bright flowers. She froze as if she saw a ghost when she saw Usagi.


	6. Chapter 6 sailormoon

**Chapter 6**

They continued to stare at each other as the flowers Jade was holding, dropped on the floor. After a while, she composed herself and then walk towards Mamoru and hold his arm, symbolizing him as hers. She then smiled smugly at Usagi. "Why hello Usagi, how have you been doing?". She then talk for a while with Usagi, but after a while, she laid her hand gingerly on Mamoru's. 

"I think we're suppose to visit my parents in half an hour, darling," she said to him and then turn towards her. "I'm sorry we can't talk more, but we're in a rush. Good bye". And then they turn away from her. She stood there and stare at them. _Mamoru and Jade. I cannot believe this. He has forgotten me so easily, just because of a stupid lie made by Sieya. _She then continued to walked towards her mother's new house. 

***

She knocked on the door and only waited for a while before the door open. A servant open it and then later brought her into the living room. When she look around the living room she shook her head. _My mother is ready to sacrifice her body for riches? She must be nuts! _To her shock, arms suddenly wrap around her waist and a husky voice whispered in her ear. "My my, you've grown". _Sieya!_

She snapped back and push the heel of her hands at his face. He avoid that easily. Grinning he lean against the wall. "A spitfire too. I liked it"

She shook her head in disgust. "Where's my mother?"

"She's upstairs. She's coming down. So, you've heard about your mother. What does that make us? Stepbrother and sister? Cool," he said huskily and walked towards her. "But I prefer if we're known as _lovers_"

"Usagi!"

She turn sharply at her mother's voice. She smile crookedly. "Mother"

Her mother looked at her and then Sieya. "Are you both trying to get along?"

Sieya look at Usagi. "I'm still trying". Usagi turn away from Sieya. 

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?"

Her mother lifted her fingers at her chest. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent, mom. I didn't know you're so desperate that you're ready to sacrifice your body to his dad! That's disgusting!," she said in disgust.

"Tsukino Usagi, you shut your mouth! You've inherited your dad's big mouth from the beginning. You're wrong, I married Sam because I love him-"

Usagi gave a shout of laughter. "Please don't give me the crap. It's not you at all. You're sick. Thank god, I've got a decent job now so I wouldn't have to depend on you. Well, good luck then. I'm moving back to New York after I've finish my project in this old town". She then turn to go. 

"What project," Sam, Sieya's dad ask. Usagi turn around and gave him an evil stare.

"I don't recall it being your business"

Mrs. Tsukino gave sharp intake of breath. "Usagi, watch your manners. This is your father you're talking to"

Usagi frown. "I have only one father," she said and look towards Sam. "And he's dead". And walk out the door. After they heard the door slam, Mrs. Tsukino turn towards Sam and linked her arms with his. 

"I apologize on behalf of my daughter. She's lost her manners in New York, I'll call her and ask her to apo-," she stop when Sam listed his hand to halt her. He turn towards Sieya.

"Find out what she's doing here. Nobody talks to me like that and get away with it, with your permission my dear?," he asks Mrs. Tsukino. Mrs. Tsukino shrugged.

"I don't care. Do whatever you like. She's not my Usagi anymore. I don't know who she is already"

***

Usagi walked around looking for a good company setup. A land caught her attention. She walk towards it and knocked on the house door beside the land. A grumpy old man looked out.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi representing Standards company. I would like to asks you if the land beside your house is owned by whom?"

"I'm the owner. What you want?," he asks, curiosity to know what's going on.

"My company would like to start up a building here. Representing my company, I would like to purchase your land. Name your price," she said, the business woman taking control of her.

"It ain't for sale, darlin'." And then got ready to close the door. 

"I will offer you $300,000"

"Nope"

"500,000?"

"I told you, it ain't for sale. Get back to your company and tell them that!," he shouted and slam the door at her face. She walk away but was not ready to give up, intending to come back tomorrow.

***

Sieya hung up the phone and turn towards his dad. "She's hear to start up a branch of her company. It looks like she's interested with the Parkers land"

"Her company must be selling wine if their interested in that land," he said and frown. "Hmm"

"What do we do, dad? If they start up a branch here, our company will have competition"

"That's why we have to stop her from buying that land, son. Find out what she's offering," Sam said and then rub his hands gleefully. "And then we'll sell it to her company 5 times the amount"

"But dad, will they buy the land after we purchase it?"

"If she ain't desperate to get that land, she wouldn't be hounding the Parkers, Sieya. Use your brain, you idiot," he barked. "The land ain't worth anything. His been using some kind of oilment or something to help the plants to grow, but ever since the company bankrupt, he knows his land now ain't worth more than a thousand"

"So, you're buying the land from the Parkers than selling it to Usagi for 5 times the value?"

"Now, you're thinking like a true businessman, Sieya," Sam chuckled.

***


	7. Chapter 7 sailormoon

**Chapter 7**

Usagi woke up feeling more determine than ever. While she was having her breakfast, Jade gave a surprise visit to he motel. 

"Can I join you?," she asks then sat without waiting for her answer. "Okay, I'll get straight to the point. What the hell are you doing back in Mandela?"

Usagi lifted her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, I know you're back for Mamoru, but you're too late now," Jade smiled smugly. "He's my husband now and he loves me very much"

Usagi slowly put down her coffee cup. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm here to represent my company on a very important project"

"Anyway, I'm here to warn you, Mamoru is no longer a bachelor. So, hands off," she said sharply. "So, what are you working as? A secretary? Mamoru's working as a successful lawyer and has his own firm, right here in town," she said proudly.

"Oh, I'm working as a personnel manager in my company. So I can say I'm doing very well indeed, what about you Jade? Or is Mamoru the only one working?"

Jade turned so red, she then slammed her hand on the table. "Don't be so arrogant, Usagi. Don't forget, I'm the one who's got Mamoru. Not you". And then slammed her way out. Usagi sat there and continue drinking her coffee.

***

Alex Parker poked his head out. "Not you again.."

Usagi smiled. "Good morning Mr. Parker. I'm here to negotiate again. May I come in?"

"No you may not. Get out from here," he barked.

"$800,000"

"I- 800,000?"

She saw interest lurk out from his eyes. "Do you agree at this price?"

He paused, "I'll get back to you". And slammed the door in front of her again.

***

"Hello?"

"What was the price you offered me this afternoon?," Alex Parker asks Usagi on the phone.

"$800,000"

She hears heavy breathing at the other end. "I'll get back at you"

"When?"

"When I've made up my mind"

"Mr. Parker, if another party is-"

"That's all I'm saying tonight. G' bye."

For a long moment after she hung up, she stared at the telephone receiver, wishing she had said more, wishing she had said things differently. Not only was at stake, but her future with the company.

***

Alex Parker hung up the telephone and turned to his guests.

"Well, Alex, what will you tell her when you call her back?". Sam peered at him beneath his brows.

Alex scratched his head and look uncomfortably towards his wife, who was sitting silent and rigid on the sofa. "I don't rightly know what to do, Sam. She's offering eight hun'erd thousand and giving me a year to move out. You can't hardly beat a deal like that."

"We can and we will." Sieya's jaw appeared carved in granite, his eyes as brittle as glass. Throughout the meeting with the Parkers, he had declined to sit down. It had been a hell of a week. He wanted this deal consummated, the sooner the better. He didn't like being in hock up to his eyebrow. But he'd gone this far, so he'd just as well go the distance. If it meant mortgaging a few luxuries like the boat and the beach house on Hilton Head, he'd do it. He gave his father an imperceptible nod.

"Give us a few weeks to match her offer," Sam said, turning back to Alex. Sam did what he did best. He employed subtle fear tactics. "I don't mind telling you, Alex, that I'm disappointed in you. The first time Usagi broached the subject of buying this place, you should've come and told me. I wouldn't have found out if I hadn't had spies on the lookout for my interests. I thought they were lying the first time they told me you were involved in that Tsukino gal's scheme to ruin me"

"I ain't in on no scheme, Sam"

"Well, it sure looks like to me. There's my offer still lying untouched on the table. And here I am, figuring we're friends, figuring I'd promote that son of yours who's working for me. Yes, sir, I was about to promote him to a foreman's job and give him big raise, just on the basis of our friendship"

Sieya picked up his cue to leave. "You ready to go, Dad?"

"I reckon I am, since it looks like no deal is going to struck tonight. I'm tired of this dilly-dallying around. Sam. I'm ready for you to make up your mind about this, you hear?"

Sam nodded.

***

Usagi was shopping for souvenirs when she rushed right into the back of someone.

"Oops, sorry," but to her surprise it was Mamoru. "Oh, hey"

"Usagi, I think it's time we have a small talk. Is now a good time?"

"Sure," she shrugged and then follow him into a small coffee shop. After they order, he immediately went straight to the point. 

"Usagi, I never married Jade because I-"

"Is this our topic conversation now? Because now is not a really good time. Ta!," she made a move to get up but was stilled with Mamoru's hand clamping on hers.

"Usagi, don't be so childish I just want to tell you I didn't marry Jade to because I wanted to make you angry. It's because I-"

"My my, it's looks very cozy here," a cold voice said.

Both their head swung towards the intruder, which is Jade and Mamoru quickly remove his hands from hers.

"What are you doing here Jade?"

Jade put her hands on her hips. "No, it should me whom is asking what you're doing here with her!," she pointed at Usagi. She turn to Usagi. "I thought I told you to stay away from him, you slut!"

"Jade!," Mamoru shouted. He stood up and try to pull Jade away from Usagi. "I'm sorry about this Usagi". He went away with a screaming Jade. Usagi sat there bemused.

***

Usagi was working in her room when Sieya came in, unannounced, without even knocking. Sieya smiled at her as though they had parted on the best of terms. "Hi, Usagi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought my daddy to see you"

"About what?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil his surprise"


	8. Chapter 8 sailormoon

**Chapter 8**

Any surprise the the Cages had cooked up would be nasty. "I don't want to see him"

"You don't have a choice"

He open the door and step aside. Mr. Cage step inside and sat on the sofa. Usagi stood stiffly beside her desk. Sieya sat on the sofa too. Confident and cocky, he rested his ankle on his opposite knee.

"What do you want to see me about?" she asked Sam.

"No enquiries after my health?" he mocked. "No pleasantries? No shooting the breeze first?"

"No". She folded her arms around her midriff- a gesture of impatience. "If you've got something to say, say it, say it. If not, leave"

"That's not the way I deal with folks"

"That's not the way I deal with you"

He fondled the smooth, arced handle of his cane. "Why don't you sit down, Usagi?" Sieya suggested. 

"I rather stand"

"Suit yourself". Sam speckled, veined hand disappeared into his suit jacket and removed an envelope from the breast jacket. He extended it toward Usagi. She gazed at it suspiciously.

"What is that?"

"Open it and find out, why don't you?"

Usagi reached for the envelope, opened the flap, and took out a property deed. She quickly scanned the page, then focused on the important lines that bore the signatures of the parties involved in the transfer of ownership.

"Alex Parker," she whispered. The starch in her posture went limp.

"That's right," Sam licked his chops, reminding her of a carnivore that had just devoured its prey. "We own his land now. The deal was finalized yesterday."

Trancelike, Usagi returned to her desk chair and sat down. She smoothed out the folded pages of the deed. A notary public had sealed it. It was indisputably official. No wonder Alex had been avoiding her. He hadn't responded to the messages she had left with Mrs. Parker, who always sounded flustered when she called. Usagi had driven out to see them, but no one had answered her knock, even though she knew they were at home.

Ina gruff voice she asked, "How much did you give him?"

"One million dollars"

"One million?"

"That's right"

Sam, leaning back in his chair, said, "We extended Alex the same courtesy you did. He doesn't have to vacate for two years if he doesn't want to. That'll give him time to bring in two years' crops. Not that he'll be needing the revenue now," he added on a chuckle.

"How... how did you raise that much capital?"

He winked at her. "I liquidated some assets, mortgaged others, and took out a short-term loan. When you sit on the board of the local bank, you can swing deals like this". He assumed a sympathetic expression. "See, Usagi you've still got a learn about how good ol' Southern boys conduct their business"

"You came to town, wagging your ass around like you was somebody". Sam grinned at her evilly. "Those New York bastards you represented are pussycats compared to me". He thwacked himself on the chest. 

Anxiously, Usagi moistened her lips. "What are the terms of the payout?"

Sieya glanced at his father and laughed. "Do you think we were born yesterday, Usagi? We left you no room to maneuver. We closed the deal with a cashier's check for the full amount. We closed the deal with a cashier's check for the full amount. Alex nearly peed in his overalls when I handed him that check"

Usagi managed to keep her features composed. She carefully refolded the deed and replaced it in the envelope, then laid it on the corner of her desk.

"Congratulations"

As though the meeting were concluded, she picked up her pen and resumed what she had been doing when Sam came in.

"Well?"

Usagi looked up at Sieya, an inquiring smile on her lips. "Well?"

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"About what?"

"God _damn! _" Sam roared. "About the land. What do you think?"

"You want it. We've got it," Sieya said, spreading his hands wide. "You can forget sucking up to Alex. He's out of the picture. I have what that highfalutin company of yours is after. From now on, you're dealing with me"

She laid her pen and folded her hands beneath her chin. "You're mistaken. My company isn't interested in acquiring the property that formerly belonged to the Parkers and now belongs to you". She smiled sweetly.

Sam laughed. "Aw, hell, she's playing coy to lower the price"

"Not at all, Mr. Cage. I'm most sincere. I have absolutely no interest in buying that land. Now, if you'll please excuse me-"

Sieya shot to his feet. "You lying bitch! I know damn good and well you want that property. Ever since you got to town, you've been crawling all over it, measuring it, having it appraised. Don't try and deny it. I've had you followed"

"Yes, I thought you would," she calmly stated. "In fact, I counted on it"

Sam's lung wheezed when he struggled to pull in oxygen. "God damn you". He glared at her malevolently. His evil soul had an odor. He smelled foul. "You cheating little cunt. You conned-"

"Shut up!" Sieya barked to his father. He covered the distance to Usagi's desk in two long strides, reached across it and manacled her biceps, hauling her to her feet. He spoke between clenched teeth. "You mean you never wanted the Parker's place?"

"That's right. I only wanted _you _to want it"

"She played us like a couple of fools," Sam snarled. "We spent one million dollars on a pile of shit"

She swung her head toward the older man and looked at him through smoldering eyes. "Small compensation for my life, wouldn't you say?"

Sieya pulled her from behind the desk and shook her hard. "You've ruined us"

"Just like you ruined my life". She slapped the deed into his palm. "I hope you never have another day's peace for as long as you live"

He crumpled the deed in his fist. "You're going to be sorry for this. Damned sorry". Both of them went out from the room. After they did, she place a call to her boss, Damon Black. 

"How did it go?"

"It went as it was planned," she replied. "I'll go back to New York next week and find you another land"

***


	9. Chapter 9

  
Chapter 9

Usagi was so happy with her success she couldn't even believe it's true. For the first time in her life, life was good, no.. **fantastic! **She was so afraid they wouldn't fall for it, that they would guess her interest in the Parker's farm was a con. To celebrate her victory, she decided to go to the cafe. When she reached the cafe she decided to order champagne for the first time. When reaching her third glass, to her surprise, her phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Usagi, it's Mamoru here. Look, I really need to talk to you," Mamoru said harshly.

"What's wro-?" 

"You know damn well what's wrong. Look, are you free now? This is urgent?" 

"Meet me at the cafe-" 

"No, I don't want to meet where everybody can see us. Especially my wife" 

Usagi's heart beat faster. _What does he want to talk about which is so urgent and needs privacy? _, she thought. "Mamoru, I don't think it's appropriate for us to meet-" 

"I'll meet you at your place at 2,"he said and then he hung up.

She stares at the phone for a long while. _If he's thinking of getting back with me, he better think again. _She sighed, and paid her bill before she left the cafe. Throughout her journey back to the hotel, she was trying to think of a way to turn down Mamoru, in case he wants to be back with her again. When she reached the hotel, she automatically went to the receptionist and asks if she had any messages. To her surprise, she received an emergency call from her mother. Her mother's sick and would like to see her daughter for the last time. Though her mother has been very cruel to her, she was still worried for her mother. She quickly ran out from the hotel towards Seiya's house.

***

When she reached the house, the servant informs her that her mother was waiting for her in her room. When she walked slowly up the room, she have a feeling that something was wrong, and she should get the hell out of there as soon as she can, but her mother's life was at stake, so she decided to continue on towards the room.

When she went inside the room, to her surprise, to the room was too masculine to be her mother's room. Thinking she must be in the wrong room, she quickly went back the way she came but to her surprise, Sieya was leaning against the doorway, and when he finally got her attention. He slowly close the door and leaned against the door.

"Open the door!" 

He shook his head. "You've cause us a lot of trouble, lady" 

"Not my problem" 

"You are the problem. I think you need to be taught a little lesson as to not messed with the big boys, Usagi," he said and then slowly walks towards her.

*** 

Mamoru walked quickly towards Usagi's hotel, all the while, trying to hide his face. Jade has spies everywhere around this damn town. She doesn't trusts me walking around without looking at another woman. He doesn't, it's just that he couldn't forget Usagi ever since she left for New York. He knows that she was rape, and it wasn't her fault, and at that time, he couldn't digest it at once. When he ran out from the school, and Jade followed, the most regretful thing he has ever done, was.. sleep with Jade. He still couldn't believe it until now. And after a month since that incident, Jade came to him and informed him that she was pregnant and he should do the right thing and marry her. He was flabbergasted but what could he do? He had to marry her or she'll complain to everybody and ruin his image. That night, he believe that Usagi slept with Sieya and took it out on Jade. Now he was married to Jade and he has never love throughout this years. All he could think of was Usagi, and now she's back...

He stop thinking when he reach the counter and asks for Usagi's room.

"Oh, you've just missed her. She just left 10 minutes ago after an emergency call from her mother," the receptionist said with a husky voice. People must be blind not to notice this handsome guy.

"What's wrong with her mom?," he asks with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"I dunno, all she said was she has some illness and wants to see Ms. Tsukino for the last time"

He gave a silent curse and quickly walked towards the main entrance. How can Mrs. Tsukino do something like that to her own daughter. He just saw her a few minutes ago, walking around the park, as healthy as an ox. She must have planned something terrible to Usagi at her house! Is it... He didn't think anymore and just quickly rush to the Cages house.

***

"What are you doing!." she shouted at him as she dodged to one side to avoid him.

"Since we had such a great time the last time, I thought we could do it again, ya know," he drawled and launch towards her. She quickly dodge again and to her surprise, the door knob was in her hands when she reach behind her. She turned around and quickly twisted it, but to her disbelief, it was locked. She heard laughing behind her.

"Looking for this?," he dangled a key in front of him, and to her shock, he threw it out the window.

"What did you do that for, you locked us both in!," she screamed.

"That's the whole plan, my dear," and approached her again.

***

Mamoru practically burst into the Cages mansion. He saw the frighten maid trying to hide behind the wall and stalked towards her. He grab her shaking shoulders. "Where-!"

She pointed shakily up the stairs, to the first door and tore away from his tight grip and ran towards the kitchen. He didn't wait for her, but quickly ran upstairs, towards the room, and nearly stumbled when he heard Usagi's scream. 

***

"Let go of me!," she turned and ran, but Sieya reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair. It hurt, and brought tears of pain into her eyes. She tried to work his hand out of her hair, but she couldn't. While her arms were raised, he put his other arm around her waist and pushed her top the floor. She was screaming and trying to push's him away, but he was too strong for her. She continue screaming, hoping that someone could hear her, and to her distress, he covered her mouth with his hand and grinned.

"We don't want the neighbors to interrupt us, do we?," he said, and put his hand on her shirt's zipper. She closed her eyes and said desperately to take his mind from what he's doing, "Why are you doing this?"

Victory, he took his hands away from her zipper, and shook her hard instead. "You've ruined us"

"Just like you ruined me and Mamoru"

He backhanded her across the mouth. She cried out. The door was flung open so suddenly that it created a vacuum inside the building. Mamoru's stance and fierce expression belonged to the god of thunder, but he was lethally soft-spoken. "You're going to regret that"

He charged across the room, grabbed Sieya by the neck, and slung him into the wall. To Usagi's surprise, Sam charged into the room and struck Mamoru across his back with his cane. He yelled in pained surprise, spun around, and snatched the cane from Sam. At first Usagi was afraid he would use it to crack the old man's skull. Instead, he stepped on one end of it and lifted the other, snapping it in two like a twig. He tossed aside the two pieces and responded to Usagi's frantic shout as Sieya lunged at him from behind. Sieya had always relied on others to do his fighting for him. Mamoru, on the other hand, had learned to street-fight in order to survive. He moved with swiftness and precision, catching Sieya in the gut with his elbow, then slugging him in the face, crunching cartilage, splitting skin.

Sieya reeled backward, crashed into the wall, then slid to the floor. Mamoru stood over him, breathing heavily. "Stay away from Usagi, that goes for that miserable old son of a bitch you call a father, or give me the honor and privilege of stamping the hell out of you". And then turned towards Usagi and squatted beside her. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she smiled shakily at him and tried to get up. His face was streaked with sweat. His sunglasses had left crescent impressions on his cheeks beneath his eyes, which radiated concern. "Thanks, Mamoru"

"You can thank me when we get the hello out of here," he growled and then gave a sharp look at Sieya, as if warning him that he mean what he warned. He carried Usagi out from the house and took a taxi to her hotel. He carried her inside the hotel, even though she protested that she was fine. To hell to Jade's spy whom is spying on him. If he wants to talk to Usagi, he will. He carried her inside her room and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Mamoru. I don't know what I would have done, if you haven't come for me," she said with emotion. Mamoru sat beside her and hold her hands.

"I wanted to save you from Sieya since I didn't get to save you the last time," he said gruffly. She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"You believe-?"

"Yes, I realize I've been such a fool, to not believe my own girlfriend. I've been a fool, ever since you left for New York. Usagi, I didn't marry Jade to hurt you, you know. I married her because-," he paused.

"Because-?," she prod.

"Because- I slept with her after I left school," he immediately regretted confessing when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Usagi-"

"How could you?," she said softly. "You're still betraying me!"

"Usagi, I wasn't thinking at that moment! I couldn't think! I was an idiot! I really regretted having sex with Jade, but it was just plain sex, Usagi, not making love!," he said desperately trying to make her understand.

"I understand, Mamoru. But why did you marry her, if you both just had plain sex?," she asks.

"Because she claim she was pregnant when she wasn't at all. She lied to marry me, and that was the worst decision I have ever made. Oh Usagi, can you ever forgive me for betraying you?"

The door was knocked with energy. And then the door knob rattled. "Mamoru, are you in there? I know you are. Open the damn door now!," Jade shouted.


	10. last chapter

**Chapter 10**

Mamoru scowled in frustration on the interruption by Jade, and Usagi at his side smirked. "I think you wife's calling you, Mamoru," she said and made the move to get up from the bed to open the door, but Mamoru was there already. He opened the door and both saw Jade, her face red with sweat, like she just ran from where she work. 

"Mamoru, what the hell are you doing here? Mary told-.. I mean, I saw you carrying Usagi back to the hotel-"

Mamoru laughed. "You didn't see it for yourself, you had your gossip friends hanging around to check me if I intend to screw anyone I see! Who do you think you are? My mother doesn't even humiliate me like that!"

Jade's face screwed up like a crumpled paper. "It's not like that Mamoru, I just wanted to make sure you are faithful to me". She turned towards Usagi. "And I've caught you red handed cheating on me. You decided to leave me, when you parade around the town, with you carrying Usagi as if she's your wife. I'm your wife!," she screamed and pointed towards Usagi. "Not Usagi!".

Usagi frowned. "What's wrong with you? I'm not here to seduced Mamoru. He was here confessing about what happen to him when he left the school"

Jade's face whiten. "Nothing happen! We just made passionate love, because that's we always wanted!"

"Come off it, Jade, the shows off. I told her everything, including the pregnant ploy," Mamoru said, annoyed.

"No! We both love each other very much! That's why both of us married!," Jade shouted. 

Mamoru gave a sigh of annoyance. "I haven't love you at all, even after the day we married till now, Jade"

Jade started crying. "This can't be happening!". She turned towards Usagi and then pointed a thin finger at her. "It's all because of you, you bitch! You've turned him against me! We were doing great till you show your pretty ass up here! Just go back to New York! You never did belong here!"

Mamoru walked towards Jade and took her hand in a tight grip. "That's enough, Jade. Usagi's appearance In Mandela, because yes, I love her till now, but we won't ever be back together again"

Jade stopped crying. "Really?"

"Yes, I was just explaining to Usagi what happen, so we don't have bad feelings when she leaves," he said with annoyance. "And you're intruding"

"I'm your wife! I've a right a to listen to your conversation!"

"Not on this one, Jade. Go home now. I'll see you later," he said coldly and started to drag her towards the door. Jade pulled her hand away from Mamoru's grip and stare coldly at Usagi. 

"I'll leave now, and I'll hope you'll go back to New York as soon as possible. You're not welcome here, ever". An she turned her and walked away with as much dignity she had. Mamoru watched her go and then he slammed the door again. He turned towards Usagi. 

"Usagi, I'm sorry-", She held up a hand. 

"I think you should go now, Mamoru. I'll leave for New York tomorrow, and I won't be coming back to Mandela again," she informed him quietly. 

"Fine. Have a safe trip back to New York," he said formally and lifted a hand in goodbye. She shook it and then turned away from him, suddenly felt she couldn't bear not seeing Mamoru anymore, but his wife will always come first even though he doesn't love her at all. She heard the door close shut and then clench her hand to keep from punching the wall.

***

In the evening when she was packing her bag, she heard a knock on her door. To her surprise, standing there was her mother, soak, with her luggages beside her. Her mother walked in, with her nose high and then flick towards the bag, "Why, don't just stand there, bring my luggages in". Usagi lifted a brow, but didn't do as her mother told but just stood there at the door. 

"What are you doing here?," Usagi asks. 

Her mother waved her hand at her. "Don't you talk to me like that young lady. I'm your mother!" 

"I know that. But that's not the answer I want to hear. So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your family?" 

Mrs. Tsukino shows her her upset face. "Are you denying me as your mother?" 

"Of course I'm not" 

"Then what are you waiting for? Bring my luggage in. I've decided to leave that family and join you in New York," Mrs. Tsukino said dismiss tone. "So, when are we leaving? I hope you've book the first class seat because we should travel in style, don't you think?" 

"Mother, you're not going with me," Usagi said with a soft tone. 

"What? I told you I'm coming with you. I'm your mother right?," Mrs. Tsukino said angrily. "Besides, I'm coming with you to check to see if you're staying in a good condition" 

"No mother, you want to come with me because the Cages are broke and you've decided to follow me because I'm not to say as dirt poor as them now," Usagi said. "Our family bond has broken the minute you married Sam and join their household. Have you no shame? Coming back to me like a queen? Who do you think you are?" 

"I'm your mother. I-" 

"So what? Does not mean you allow Sieya to rape me? You gave me a message saying you were sick, and me, being so naive actually fall into your trap and nearly got rape if it isn't because of Mamoru. The sight of you makes me sick. Please leave now" 

Mrs. Tsukino changes her plan and now pleads Usagi. "Please Usagi, I didn't really think the whole thing will turn into a mess! Sam force me to do it! I was crying inside the minute he told me call you. I was bleeding inside! Didn't you know, I was in my room crying my eyes out the minute you came into the house. I wanted to go after you, but the servants restrain me from going, all from the orders of Sam! I love you-" 

"You're a liar!," Usagi bark. "Mamoru saw you happily walking around the park. Is that the time you claim you were crying in your room? I don't think so. You don't love me. You love money so much, look what is has done to you! You don't have any shame left in you. Get out from my sight and crawl back to the Cages, but I doubt they'll take you back!". She then turned away and stare angrily out the window. After a few minutes, she thought her mother would leave the room, to her surprise, she feels a light touch on her elbow. She turns around and look into her mother's teary eyes.

"Usagi, don't do this to me. I've got no where to go now. Please Usagi, don't do this to me.. show some sympathy to me.. your mother," her mother begged. Usagi paused and her mother's eyes sparked with hope. And then suddenly Usagi's eyes harden. 

"Remember the time I begged you to support me and Mamoru as a couple and you hit me instead and set a date with me and Sieya, do you remember? I suggest you go back to the Cages and think about what I just said. Goodbye mother," Usagi said coldly all the while backing her mother out the room and then slammed the door in front of her face. Usagi knew that she should fell sick to the stomach for what she just did, all she felt was just relieved and gladness. She will now return to New York content. 

**_The End_**


End file.
